


uncomfortable

by Semiconsciousness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: LMAO, M/M, No Sex, No Shame In My Game, Sexual Tension, a lot of sexual tension, but i didnt write it, eren wants to take off his shirt, implied sex, jean fails to stop him, just a short heavy make-out scene, my first one-shot, really hot weather, stable cleaning takes a turn, tongue wrestling, when you got other works to finish but you write a one-shot instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semiconsciousness/pseuds/Semiconsciousness
Summary: “Make me uncomfortable,” Jean repeats, and then smirks, his eyes never leaving Eren’s. Eren’s heart speeds up, and he feels heat rising to his face. It strikes him like one of those thunderstorms that would sometimes appear in late winter. He found Jean attractive. He liked how Jean stared at him, how he leered at him. This was bad. This was very bad. 
or: a shameless one-shot in 100 degree weather (make-out scenes~)





	

It starts with morning practice.

  
It’s 6:00 a.m. The recruits are busy on the training grounds, sweating their asses off as Shadis yells at them to run faster, _you useless pieces of shit, put some effort into ‘it, will ya?_ _Jaeger, pick up the pace! This ain’t naptime!_ Eren hears fuckin’ Kirstein loudly snicker at him, a few paces ahead. He grits his teeth, willing his legs to move faster. He winds up being one of the first to finish, and when Jean finishes after him, Eren taunts, _beat the racehorse at his own game, ey?_ Jean scowls, his eyes narrowing into slits. Eren grins again, triumphant. He steps forward, taunting him yet again, something he did often with the older boy. _What’s wrong, Jeanie? Are you-_

 

He doesn’t get a chance to finish as Jean smashes a quick uppercut to Eren’s chin, making his head swim. He stumbles back, and before he gets a chance to retaliate, Jean goes for a tackle. In no less than three seconds, they’re on the ground, Jean on top, punching him, once, twice, three times, Eren on the defensive, his shock quickly turning into anger as he elbows him back, protecting his face, his torso. Eren ducks, Jean’s punch missing his hair by an inch. His breathing is erratic, his body exhausted from the run and his energy quickly fading. Eren realizes he needs to do something drastic. Seeing an opening, Eren lunges forward, wrapping his hands around Jean’s neck, trying (and failing) to choke the living shit out of him while Jean knees him in the stomach, hard. Finally, they’re pulled apart, Jean’s face flushed in anger, bright red bruises forming around his neck. He’s being held back by Marco, whose worried expression manages to break Eren out of his anger, but the damage is done. Keith Shadis steps up, his face emitting a fury so intense Eren forces himself not to cower.

 

“In the infirmary. _Now._ ”

 

~

 

Half an hour later, Eren finally convinces Mikasa to leave, finally getting her to go after her hovering over him the entire time he was examined, her worried gaze and constant questions to the treating nurse making his skin itch uncomfortably. Look, he understood that he was important to her (I mean, he was the only family she had aside from Armin), but a guy needed a little breathing room, especially right after being diagnosed with two fractured ribs and a pounding headache.

 

The cause of the headache (and the ribs) lying a few feet away from him, laid out on a cot identical to his own, looking none the better.

 

He glanced over, a small wave of guilt washing over him. Jean’s neck was thick in bandages, his face paler than usual. Eren’s eyes roam down his body, noting the bruises mottling his pale skin. He clenches his eyes shut, suddenly exhausted. He doesn’t notice Jean moving in his cot, until he speaks.

 

“You fucker,” Jean breathes, wincing as he touches his neck.

 

“Looks like sleeping beauty woke up,” Eren automatically lashes back, his gaze hard. The guilt is gone. “What the fuck is your problem?”

 

“ _You,_ ” the bastard replies, sitting up. “ _You_ are the problem.”

 

“Oh really? Am I, now?” Eren shakes his head, his anger rising. “Listen, Jean, I don’t know what kind of shit someone shoved up your ass, but that was crossing the line. We were doin’ _laps_ , for god’s sakes-”

 

“I’m sure you know as well as I do that you shove your nose into places where it shouldn’t be, Jaeger.”

 

“I _always_ taunt you, you fuck,” Eren says, slumping down into his pillow. He sighs. “But you don’t just go and _break someone’s ribs_ in retaliation.”

 

Silence. Then,

 

“Wait, what? Your ribs are broken?”

 

“Two of ‘em,” Eren replies nonchalantly, not willing to meet Jean’s gaze.

 

It’s quiet again, and Eren settles down into the cot, letting the painkillers lull him off to sleep. He doesn’t hear Jean mumble, much less hear the quiet _I’m sorry_ sink in the still air.

 

~

 

It begins again as they’re clearing the stables, their clothes damp with sweat. After they had both recovered, they’d been immediately punished, Levi’s cold stare telling them to go _wipe every single damn corner of the stables, and when I get there I better expect it to be so clean I can see my fucking reflection._

 

Eren sighs, his arm aching from the exertion of polishing the steel door for the bazillionth time in the past hour, dreaming of water, ice cubes, just _any good drink right now jesus christ._ He sits back on his heels, lifting his shirt and wiping the sweat from his brow, enjoying the serene air on his exposed torso, even considering the idea of cleaning shirtless altogether-

 

A violent rustling startles him from his thoughts, and Eren turns in time to see Jean hit his head roughly on a wooden beam, emitting a loud grunt of pain. Eren snorts, enjoying the way Jean’s face twists in irritation.

 

“You alright there, Kirstein? You look a little out of it,” Eren says, and Jean turns away, refusing to make eye contact as he continues scrubbing the muck out of the floorboards. “Shut the fuck up,” Jean says, and Eren can see his ears redden in embarrassment.

 

It’s about an hour later, and Eren’s _really_ starting to feel the afternoon heat. For the tenth time in the last two minutes, he raises his shirt again, trying to dry his hair, which is so damp it’s beginning to stick to his scalp. He reaches his arms back to his nape, his shirt riding up so high he feels his collar start to give-

 

“Stop that.”

 

Eren pauses, his shirt still pulled over his head. He can barely make out Jean, whose face is hidden by one of the stall doors. “What?”

 

“Stop,” he hears Jean pause, then start again. “Stop doing that.”

 

“Stop doing what?”

 

Another pause, this one a little longer. “Taking your shirt off. It’s annoying.”

 

“What?” Eren says, relaxing his arms, letting his shirt cover him again. “It’s fucking hot, I’m sweating bullets here.”

 

“This isn’t a fucking locker room. Just shut up and deal with it,” Jean says, now turning away and wiping the windows.

 

Before Eren can process what he’s doing, he’s pulling the shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor carelessly. He hears Jean take a sharp intake of breath, and he laughs, white teeth flashing. “There. Problem solved.”

 

“You-” Jean starts to say, but then stops. He shakes his head, sighs, continues to clean the window, his grip more forced.

 

Eren hums, surprised at how happy he is to see Jean irritated. He decides he likes it. He decides to fuck with him, as payback.

 

Eren quickly finishes his stall, cleaning out every speck of dirt he can see before grabbing his shirt. He trudges over, sidling up next to Jean so fast the latter startles in surprise.

 

“Hey,” Eren says, a wicked smile on his lips. “I thought you needed a little help.”

 

Jean makes a strangled noise. “I’m fine. Go and clean somewhere else.”

 

“Why?” Eren replies, inching closer to Jean. “If we both clean the same spot, it will be cleaner faster, no?” Eren notes the way Jean squirms uncomfortably, his eyes looking anywhere _but_ Eren. He doesn’t know why Kirstein’s so uncomfortable (maybe he’s one of those who really dislikes sweaty people, or dirt, or something) but it’s doing wonders for his enjoyment.

 

Jean stops retorting, leaning away from Eren as much as he can while he cleans the rims of the window. The same window Jean’s been cleaning the past 30 minutes, but Eren doesn’t notice.

 

He also doesn’t notice the way Jean’s eyes discreetly linger on Eren’s abdomen, drinking in the way Eren’s back muscles roll every time he scrubs the windowsill, the way his abs glisten under a thin sheen of sweat, the way Eren arches his neck, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

 

Eren doesn’t notice. He just notices Jean getting more uncomfortable by the minute, and his ego equally growing more smug, more confident.

 

He decides to push it a bit more.

 

“You missed a spot,” Eren says, and he forces himself not to smirk as he sees Jean suddenly freeze.

 

“Where?”

 

“There,” Eren says, vaguely pointing in a direction a few feet away from Jean.

 

“I already cleaned there,” Jean whines, but Eren insists. “No, there’s still a stain. I can see it.”

 

“Tell me where it is,” Jean says, cocking his head to look better. “Cause I don’t see it.”

 

“Nah,” Eren says, plunging in. “Lemme show ya.”

 

He suddenly leans forward, placing his hand on one side of Jean’s head for leverage. _Wha-_ Jean starts, but stops as Eren looms closer, one of his legs in between Jean’s, his face inches from the latter’s, who’s stopped speaking altogether. Eren leans closer, his nose lightly brushing Jean’s, his satisfaction too big to conceal anymore, openly grinning as he taps the floor right behind Jean. “There.” He’s practically on top of Kirstein, his body trapping him, making him unable to escape. He’s got Jean right where he wants him. Eren’s ego rises even more, triumphant in his win, triumphant in prodding at one of Jean’s weaknesses, triumphant in giving the horseface what he deserved, especially-

 

His thoughts stop when he hears Jean make noise. He focuses on Jean again, surprised at how red his face is, how hard he’s breathing, how his eyes are dilated. Eren’s grin fades, suddenly worried. “Hey, are you-”

 

He doesn’t get a chance to finish.

 

Jean whirls forward, grabbing Eren’s arms and pinning them to the floor. Eren squeaks out in surprise, the wind knocked out of him as Jean sits on top of his hips, making him unable to move. Eren curses, shutting his eyes, thinking, _fuck, now he’s gonna beat the shit out of me, again, for being a smartass. Shit. Maybe more ribs this time, maybe he’ll choke me like I did him, maybe-_

 

Warm lips pressing against his own stop his train of thought, and he opens his eyes in shock to see Jean, his gaze boring into his own, his lips moving against his. _Kissing_ him. Eren’s brain short-circuits. Kissing. What the fuck. Kissing-

 

Jean suddenly squeezes Eren’s hand, _hard_ , and Eren yelps, his lips parting. Jean pounces. He slides his tongue into Eren’s, dominating him, sliding around his mouth. Their breaths intermingle, the hot, sticky sensation making Eren sweat even more. Jean slowly, carefully, slides a hand down Eren’s abdomen, wandering down his pectorals, his abdominals, memorizing every curve of his chest, of his skin. His hand pauses at his waist, his fingers trailing the hem of his pants, wanting. Waiting. Jean’s tongue slides along Eren’s bottom lip, making Eren shudder. All he feels right now is _Jean_ , Jean’s _hands_ , Jean’s _lips_ , Jean’s _tongue,_ exploring every crevice in his mouth, savoring it. Eren whines as Jean softly nicks the skin on his lip, biting him, tasting him. Just as quick as it began, Jean stops kissing him, sitting back on Eren’s hips, catching his breath. Eren is winded, his mouth moist, his lip bleeding a little, his head swirling with confusing thoughts. He doesn’t know what’s going on, or what he should say, but as he starts to say something Jean’s taking off his shirt, his pale skin sweaty in the low light.

 

Eren blanches, suddenly realizing what this was. Suddenly realizing why Jean had been so uncomfortable before. Why he had avoided him, why he had averted his eyes. Why he was now looking down at Eren like a beast about to take his prey.

 

“Jean,” he says, his voice still weak, his lungs still heaving. “What-”

 

“I told you to stop,” Jean says quietly, steadily. His hungry eyes never faltered, never softened. He has both hands on either side of Eren’s head, his body dangerously close. “Why didn’t you?”

 

Eren turned his head, shameful. “I thought it would make you uncomfortable.”

 

“Make me uncomfortable,” Jean repeats, and then smirks, his eyes never leaving Eren’s. Eren’s heart speeds up, and he feels heat rising to his face. It strikes him like one of those thunderstorms that would sometimes appear in late winter. He found Jean _attractive._ He liked how Jean stared at him, how he _leered_ at him. This was bad. This was very bad.

 

Jean nears, his breath ghosting over Eren’s cheeks. “Am I making _you_ uncomfortable?” Eren gulps, his heart now racing. He feels his face warm even more, and he knows Jean notices when his smirk grows wider.

 

“I-” Eren stammered, searching for words. Searching for words to describe the warmth pooling at the bottom of his stomach, the pleasure he got when Jean stared at him, the urge to kiss Jean again. He couldn’t find any.

 

Jean leans forward, doing the talking for him.

 

~

 

_Jaeger, get your shit together!_ Shadis calls at him as Eren runs with the rest of the recruits, his aching hips making it hard to keep up. He grits his teeth, pushing through the pain, forcing his legs to move faster, forcing his legs to _work_ , damn it.

 

He feels eyes on him and turns to see Kirstein staring at him, his lips pulled into a wicked sneer.

 

Eren gives him the finger. _Fuck you_ , he mouths.

 

_Gladly_ , Jean replies, his grin growing wider.

 

Eren focuses back on running, trying not to smile. Really, really trying.

 

He fails.

**Author's Note:**

> always wanted to write a make-out scene in really hot weather. because boys will be boys.  
> haven't updated my other fics yet but I will soon~  
> erejean is the sin that I will forever cherish, hahahaha  
> btw if you guys want more I can extend this one-shot. just let me know (I don't write smut tho lol)
> 
> hope you enjoyed ~


End file.
